fairy tail high school
by animefreak978
Summary: Lucy runs away from home and come to Fairy Tail High end, she meets friends but get feelings for her best friend Natsu. Natsu and Lucy come together? what happens when Lucy s father does things with Lucy? they will overcome or come to an end? read it and you'll find out. rated T and M just to be safe. I ve changed the summary and the rating.
1. the meeting of the new student

Lucy Heartfilia is a new student on Fairy Tail. She is quite nervous because this is her first school day, she don`t want to ruin as her previous school. She was so nervous that she could not be her, but that do not let her happen again.

"Students we have today a new classmate, come on hear and imagine for yourself." says the teacher. Lucy is a slow walk in and she is standing next to the teacher. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I hope most of you become friends." said Lucy shy. "nice to have you Lucy, if there is anything you can to me come along, you can sit there on that empty spot." the teacher says and points to the empty space back of the room. Lucy does what its said and goes to the place that it is appropriate. Lucy is not even counting her place or they get tapped on her arm. She looks sideways and sees a boy with pink hair. "hi Luce I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you." says the boy. `_Natsu looks cute_." Lucy thinks. `_Lucy is cute and she looks pretty_." Natsu think. "Natsu heey I hope we become good friends." said Lucy happy. "I hope so too." Natsu says happy and laughs. Natsu and Lucy I like for you that you are already acquainted but do it better at the end of the lesson. "Says the teacher who the call is interrupted. Lucy and Natsu were immediately stopped, they looked at each other and they had immediately laughing, they thought exactly the same. "Okay class we have 10 minutes so you can now do something for yourself." says the teacher and he cleans up his belongings. "Luce hey why did you come to this school?" Natsu curious question "UMH ..." Lucy is unsure whether she should tell "I tell still once, it is a little sensitive." Lucy says a bit down "oh okay." Natsu says disappointed but he has respect for Lucy what she says.

moments later the doorbell rings and the students may leave the classroom. Lucy goes to her locker to har pack up, she has her books in her bag and her coat caught her safe until someone closes. There is a tall boy with blonde hair for her "hey girl what do you think to watch a movie with me?" says the boy flirting. Lucy does not know what to do, the only thing they can think of is running but get them to move the boy grabs her and leans forward to kiss her "is there anyone who can help me?" Lucy thinks panic. "Laxus let her go!" word was said by a boy. Lucy looks at her and she sees that Natsu is there. "Natsu!" said Lucy happy and she tried to emerge from Laxus to come and she runs to Natsu. "Lucy, are you okay?" asks Natsu concerned "yes I'm ok thanks too you." Lucy says, relieved and happy. "hey little one, what are you doing with my girl?" Laxus says angrily. "your girl? far as I know, Lucy is not a boyfriend." says Natsu raised. _`it's the right direction, I almost got him where I want_." Natsu think. "oh well I can do to change that you need me just give that beautiful girl," he says Laxus if hunting is "oh that thought I would just not, I've already defeated once and I can remember that do it again! "said Natsu. Natsu `_what has been another time Laxus who fought and then also won_?" Lucy thinks "uh yes I have something else to do so I'll just look away." Laxus says and he walks away.


	2. the past from the girl and the boy

"wow that was impressive, but have you really already once defeated?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes, but what he wanted from you and what was he doing?" asks Natsu worried.

"Well, he asked if I would watch a movie with him and before I knew he tried to kiss me, but luckily you came on time, thanks" Lucy says happy.

"you're welcome and if he will once again tell it bothers me, I'm there for you when you need someone" Natsu says.

thanks, you walk into my house? "asks Lucy.

"Okay" says Natsu.

**Out of the school**

"hey I walk the same way if I go too home" Natsu says.

really, maybe we'll live close together "says Lucy happy.

"That would be a coincidence but nice" Natsu says and smiles.

a moment there is silence until Lucy says "hey Natsu Laxus what person is he?"

"believe me you'd better stay away from him he does that all pretty girls" said Natsu.

"Okay I know, oh the way I live here" said Lucy at her home when they are.

" would I allowed inside, my house is on the end of the street?" asks Natsu.

"Sure you can, come in" said Lucy as she opens the door.

Natsu and Lucy walk in together and Natsu goes straight on the couch.

"Natsu want a drink?" asks Lucy if she has her coat and her bag lifts away places.

"No, really I do nothing to drink thanks" says Natsu and he looks around the house.

"Okay I get something for myself I just pretend you're at home" said Lucy as she walks into the kitchen.

Natsu looks around the room and sees a picture, he is on to better see who is on the photo, there is a man, a woman and a little Lucy.

`_wow Lucy was really cute when she was little, this must be her parents _'think Natsu.

"hey what are you looking?" asks Lucy who stands behind Natsu.

"Lucy, you got this in the picture?" Natsu and he asks pointing to the woman in the photo.

"No, that is my mother she is 10 years ago died, unfortunately" said Lucy sad.

"wow that must have been intense" said Natsu and he regrets that he has asked.

"I am the girl in the middle" said Lucy to continue with the subject.

"You looked cute when you were little" says he sees that Natsu and Lucy begins to blush and therefore he must laugh a little.

"this must be your father?" Natsu and he asks pointing to the man on the picture.

"Yes but now you're here and we're talking about my familly have, I can now tell why I have come to Fairy Tail" says Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy go on the couch so that Lucy can tell everything.

"it started ever since I was a little girl" Lucy begins her story.

**Flashback**

_"Jude I do not think you should marry Lucy later with Loki, they do not even know him and I think he is not suited for her" says Layla Heartfilia against her husband._

_"I can arrange all go there but do not worry about it'll be okay" says Jude Heartfilia against his wife._

_Lucy is behind the door and she heard everything without her parents knowing._

_a few months later the mother of Lucy dead, Lucy herself was only 7 years old._

_Lucy's father was not so nice to Lucy as he once was, it was so bad that he began to strike her._

_**A few years later**_

_Lucy come here I want you to meet someone" says Jude Heartfilia._

_Lucy does what it says and goes down, she sees a boy with orange hair for her._

_"Lucy, this is Loki he is the man you will marry" says Jude._

_"no ..." Lucy said softly to her father._

_"Wait, what did you say?" asks Jude._

_"I said no, I'm not going to marry this man" says Lucy._

_"and why not?" Jude says and begins to get angry._

_"because I do not want to and because mommy did not want, I want a man who really loves me and I love him, I want to gee forced marriage" says Lucy and walk away._

**End Flashback**

"So I ran away from home and am here to live and went to Fairy Tail" says Lucy.

Lucy looks aside to Natsu, he knows not what he hears.

"wow I did not know it so ... so ..." Natsu can not finish the sentence because he knows nothing to say.

"I'm sorry Luce" said Natsu.

"w-what?" Lucy asks who do not understand.

"I'm sorry that I have asked if I knew that it were so, then I have not asked" Natsu said.

"It does not matter, you also can not know" said Lucy.

"But now you know why I'm here I also want some of you know" said Lucy.

"Okay you can ask anything, I answered everything" Natsu says with a laugh.

"Have you always been in Fairy Tail?" asks Lucy.

Well ... no, I do not "said Natsu.

"My parents think I'm a real tough guy so they had left behind me somewhere, fortunately not a day later, a man and a woman found me and taken home and I was brought up by their" Natsu said sadly.

Lucy does not know what she hears, she sees the pain in Natsu `s face.

Natsu to know he gets a hug from Lucy.

"Natsu I'm sorry that I have asked, I see you still bothers you and I understand that and also if there is anything you can always come in the house if you want" whispered Lucy and she starts tears in her eyes to get the story they just heard.

Natsu has that Lucy starts to cry and hug her back.

"Thanks Luce and it does not matter that you've asked," said Natsu to comfort her.

5 minutes have passed when they go apart.

"Luce I should really go home to another home they worry" said Natsu.

"okay I understand" said Lucy as she calmed down.

they walk together to the door.

"oh and Lucy ..." Natsu starts.

Natsu begins to blush a little "I-if there is anything you can always come along, I live 5 houses away."

"Thanks Natsu" said Lucy.

"Well I'll see you again tomorrow," said Natsu and he walks away.

Well I hope you like it, I will make chapter 3 soon as I can.


	3. a fun day together

**the next morning at school**

Lucy takes her books from her safe and she stops in her coat, if she does she feels safe 2 arms close to her belly.

Lucy can turn her head if she sees pink spiked hair "Natsu hey you too good morning" said Lucy, she turns around and gives him a hug.

"Good Morning Lucy" says Natsu happy and gives her a hug back.

they go apart "hey Natsu what lesson have we now?" asks Lucy.

"I think we have Eng ..." Natsu says until he is interrupted "oi flame head!" behind him is called by a boy with dark hair.

"what do you stripper you see that I'm talking!" Natsu says annoyed.

"Yes so I have nothing to do with!" says the boy.

**RING RING RING**

"Natsu we must come to class," says Lucy Natsu as she tries to bring to the classroom.

"No, that we will not" Natsu says and smiles.

"w-what do you mean?" stutterd Lucy.

"just wait then you see it." Natsu says and he grabs the hand of Lucy and runs out the school.

"N-Natsu where are we going?" asks Lucy and finds that she still stotterd.

"Have patience, we're almost there" said Natsu.

moment later, Lucy and Natsu quiet for a couple of bushes.

"Okay now you close your eyes and do not go peeking" said Natsu.

Lucy does what its gezegt am and closes her eyes, she hears the rustle of scroll ones she knows immediately that was Natsu.

"okay do your eyes open" said Natsu.

Lucy opens her eyes and she sees a waterfall with a lake and a lawn.

"Natsu wow this is amazing!" says Lucy happy.

"I am glad you like it" Natsu says with a laugh.

`oh wait I forgot something, I'm going to get here, stay here 'says Natsu and he runs back to school.

Lucy goes to the lake and puts her feet in the water "ah that's nice" said Lucy to herself.

Lucy is only waiting to return Natsu "Natsu still remains true, it's not far away from school?" Lucy thinks.

not much later Natsu to walk again with 2 bags in his hand.

"here take this I think that you need this" Natsu he says and gives the bag to Lucy.

Lucy looks in the bag, they see a bikini and a towel.

"Well come on what are you waiting to pull it so we can swim" Natsu says and smiles.

"Okay okay but you should not look at me" and says she feels her cheeks warm.

"I am so best get in the water" says Natsu and he runs into the water.

he is ducking a bit cool after all that running.

Natsu in the water looks up and sees on the side that Lucy is busy changing clothes, despite being underwater he feels that he gets even hotter.

Natsu goes back up for air to get "Lucy you are almost ready!" Natsu asks impatiently.

"yes wait a moment I'm almost done," says Lucy.

Natsu plays a bit with the water as if he was 6 years old, waiting for Lucy in the water.

Natsu does not realize that Lucy is in the water, until Lucy throws water on him.

"hey you can again look Natsu" says Lucy.

Natsu stands there a little stand and he does not "Natsu?" asks Lucy, again no response and no movement "Natsu hey stop so I think it's really not funny" says Lucy frustrated.

still no response or movement, now Lucy know what Natsu is doing: he does not do anything so Lucy panics and then Natsu, but that they do not let happen "Natsu okay if you're going to do so but then I go back to school "says Lucy, and she walks slowly to the edge.

"No stay, okay I do it all anymore!" said Natsu and tried as much as possible Lucy to stay.

"okay I'll stay but then you really do not go or I'm really gone" says Lucy.

Natsu and throws water on Lucy Lucy throws water on Natsu, there arises a very water fight between those two.

they were so busy all day with a little water fight that they were tired and went to the side went there to rest and to the sky.

"Natsu?" Lucy says, she turns her head to the pink-haired friend spine and sees that he has fallen asleep.

'ahw, he is cute when he is sleeping "thinks Lucy.

wait, what, she thought that really, Natsu is just a friend, right? or she sees something in him?

Lucy gets up and goes to the water to carefully consider what she think of Natsu.

Lucy takes a breath and go underwater.

Natsu is now awake, he sits up and sees that Lucy is gone "Luce ... hey where are you Lucy!" Natsu screams but no reply.

before he knew there is a blond girl above water "Luce?" asks Natsu, he sees it not very well by sleeping.

Natsu walks slowly to the water to be able to see who was in the water.

Natsu starts to look a little better now and he sees that Lucy is "Luce there you are, I'd have called you but you did not answer," said Natsu.

"that can be Natsu I was also under water so I could not hear you, I had to think about anything after" Lucy says, she can not tell that she thought of him.

Natsu Lucy looks at which the water looks and starts to blush, he did not realize he went to the water, until he no ground under his feet feel.

Natsu falls forward against Lucy "KYAA!" Lucy screams before she falls.

they are exactly in the shallow end so Lucy is just not with her face under water.

Natsu lies with his head on the chest of Lucy.

Lucy become bright red when she sees her lies on Natsu.

Natsu comes up and sees that Lucy is red and he is starting now red.


	4. singing about their feelings

"s-sorry L-Luce" Natsu stutters as he tries to stand.

Lucy does not respond, she is completely paralyzed by the idea that Natsu just on top of her.

"Everything okay ... hey Lucy!" Natsu screams.

Lucy starts a bit to come back to earth with her thoughts "Natsu yes I'm okay" says Lucy.

Lucy gets up and goes to her bag to see what time it is, it's 4.30 PM.

"Natsu I really must go home, you walk along?" asks Lucy.

"yeah" says Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy dress and walk to Lucy's house.

**At lucy`s house**

"Thanks for today Natsu, I really enjoyed" says Lucy.

"you're welcome Luce, I'm glad you liked it" says Natsu.

"Natsu know what happened yesterday, you're the only one who knows about my childhood, even my best friends at my previous school do not even know, but with you I can be myself and I can tell you just everything. Natsu Dragneel I'm very glad I met you I've become friends "says Lucy.

"Lucy ... wow I'm glad you think so about me. Lucy Heartfilia I am also very glad that you've met and friends I've become" Natsu said.

"I must really inside I see you tomorrow at school again" says Lucy.

Natsu gives she a kiss on his cheek "thanks again for today Natsu" Lucy says and walks to her door, when she looks back she sees that there still is Natsu "Natsu remains if you do then you can participate in" said Lucy.

"huh what, oh no it does not, I must go" said Natsu.

Natsu walks over to his house and Lucy runs into her house.

Lucy is in her bed and thinks about what happened today, she must think about that Natsu lays on her.

Natsu can not Lucy out from his head, he still sees the image that attracts her bikini Lucy, he is getting a warm feeling in his body.

**The next day at school**

Lucy and Natsu have music together today.

Natsu was the boy with dark hair in a fight, that's the boy she saw yesterday.

"NATSU, GRAY Stop fighting!" says a girl with red hair.

"hey are you new here?" asks a girl with light blue hair.

"um yeah, I'm Lucy" Lucy says.

"hi Lu-chan I am Levy and this is Gajeel, he is my boyfriend" says Levy, and she points at the boy with black hair next to her.

"yo what's up?" Gajeel says and he walks away.

"pull his behavior but not, he does that against anyone" Levy said.

"Good morning class please go to your place then we can start" starts the teacher as she enters.

"Natsu come forward but then you start the song you want to sing", the teacher continued.

Natsu walks forward and the music is playing.

the song is boyfriend.

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**_

_**I can take you places you ain't never been before**_

_**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**_

_**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**_

_**Swag swag swag, on you**_

_**Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue**_

_**I dunno about me but I know about you**_

_**So say hello to falsetto in three two**_

_**I'd like to be everything you want**_

_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**_

_**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**_

_**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**_

_**I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**_

_**Burr**_

_**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**_

_**You could be my girlfriend until the —- world ends**_

_**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**_

_**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind**_

_**Swaggie**_

_**I'd like to be everything you want**_

_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**_

_**Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**_

_**If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl**_

_**I just want to love you, and treat you right**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**_

_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_

_**Ya girl**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**If I was your boyfriend**_

the song is over.

"Natsu thank you, it's a different kind of song than you normally have. how come you're gone for something else?" asks the teacher.

"uh oh I once wanted to do something else," said Natsu and he quickly goes to his place.

"okay Lucy it`s your turn now, and it does not matter if you make a mistake, it's new to you and in the beginning is always difficult," says the teacher at Lucy who now walked forward.

the music starts, the song is I love you.

_**La la, la la la la**_

_**La la, la la la**_

_**I like your smile**_

_**I like your vibe**_

_**I like your sty-yle**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I**_

_**I like the way**_

_**You're such a star**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel**_

_**Do, do you need, do you need me, do you need me-eh-eh-ey**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you**_

_**Is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la, la la la la**_

_**La la, la la la**_

_**I like the way**_

_**You misbehave**_

_**When we get wasted**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And how**_

_**You keep you cool when I am complicated**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel**_

_**Do, do you need, do you need me, do you need me-eh-eh-ey**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**And I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you**_

_**Is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you, yeah**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oooooooh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oooooooh**_

_**Even though we didn't make it through**_

_**I am always in for you**_

_**Yeah-eah-eaw**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_**Being you**_

_**Just you (hey)**_

_**Yeah the reason I love you**_

_**Is all that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**La la, la la la (oh-oow)**_

_**La la, la la la (that's why I love you)**_

_**La la, la la la (oh-oow)**_

_**La la, la la la (that's why I love you)**_

the song is over.

"you did well done Lucy, especially for a first time, you can go to your place," says the teacher.

Lucy does what it says and goes on her seat.

the lesson was quite boring for the rest, a girl with short white hair named Lisanna has sung, the red-haired girl named Erza has sung, Levy has also sung.

the lesson is over, the rest of the class should sing the next time.

"hey Luce I did not know you could sing" says Natsu.

"thanks uhm Natsu, but you can also sing pretty," said Lucy with a little blush.

"Thanks ... hey what do you do after school?" asks Natsu.

"uhm not much why?" asks Lucy.

"I will tell you what, it's so important ..." "okay well where do you meet?" interrupts Lucy Natsu.

"What would you say ..." but Natsu further word he can talk interrupted by Lisanna who comes running "Natsssuuu!"

**I hope that you like it.**

**What do you think that Lisanna want from Natsu?**

**What will Natsu tell to Lucy?**


	5. problems

"Lisanna oh hey what's up?" Natsu says.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something fun with me" says Lisanna.

"sorry but I already agreed with Lucy" says Natsu.

"Who is Lucy?" asks Lisanna.

"She stands behind me, she was just now in our lesson" said Natsu and he points behind him.

"Natsu uhm sorry but I do not see anyone behind you" said Lisanna and she does her arms under her chest.

Natsu turns around and sees that Lucy is no longer here "uh oh I gotta go Lisanna, see you later" said Natsu and he runs away.

Natsu does not know where to start, the school is so large that she can be anywhere.

"Lucy, where are you!" Natsu screaming through the corridors but there was no answer.

Natsu by all corridors run but he can can not find, he decides to look into the classrooms.

Natsu opened the first door and immediately luck, there's Lucy with LAXUS!

"Natsu!" Lucy calls and runs Natsu and she gives him a big hug "happy you're here" says Lucy.

Natsu gives Lucy a hug back when he hears that Lucy sounds scared.

"It's okay Luce I'm here Nothing can happen now," said Natsu to calm her down.

"Laxus what were you doing with Lucy!" Natsu says fiercely.

"I just wanted to touch her in a few places not more," says Laxus like it`s nothing special.

"You have what ... there you go regret it Laxus!" Natsu screams.

Natsu Laxus runs and gives him a slap in his face and in his belly "hahaha is that all you got?" Laxus says mockingly.

Laxus gives his full strength with a blow with his fist in Natsu `s belly.

Natsu gets almost no air and falls to the ground.

"Natsu!" said Lucy worried.

Natsu can not now going to give up, he must do this for Lucy.

"hahaha who is stronger now" says Laxus.

Laxus grabs Natsu at his throat and throws him against the wall and he walks away.

"We are going again next time babe?" Laxus says and he walks away.

Lucy stands there shocked to see what all just happened.

Lucy runs to Natsu "Natsu is everything ok?" asks Lucy worried.

there came a sound of Natsu but Lucy can not hear "what you said Natsu?" asked Lucy.

Lucy feels really guilty of what happened with Natsu, Natsu has severe blows because of her.

"Lucy and Natsu Heartfilia Drag Neel to my office now" is the cherry teat spoken by the Director.

Natsu Lucy helps to get up and walk to the Director.

Natsu and Lucy looked at by everyone as they walk along "oh my god Natsu what happened!" Lisanna says as she comes running.

"You've certainly done this, new girl!" says Lisanna angry when she looks at Lucy.

"what, no, why should I hurt someone who is dear to me, if you want to go aside, I can along with Natsu to the Director" says Lucy and walks along with Natsu.

Lucy is nervous she's only been here a few days and they must now come to the director.

Natsu itself can now be run again but he still has trouble with his stomach.

Lucy takes a deep breath and knocked on the door "Come in" it is said on the other side of the door.

Lucy opens the door and sees the director sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Lucy, Natsu sit down, I think you know why you are here" says the director.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other and knew why.

"yes sir" they say simultaneously.

"good, Natsu I've heard that you've attacked Laxus, now you feel the question coming down, why? I want to hear it from the start" says the director.

"Okay, I found that Lucy so I find her. I could not find her in the hallways so I looked in the classrooms, I saw Lucy with Laxus over her" Natsu said.

"oh what did Laxus Lucy?" asks the director.

"Well I was just walking around the school until I was dragged by someone in a room. I could see it when I saw that it was Laxus" says Lucy.

"Okay, so it has all to do with Laxus but what was he doing with you?" says the director.

"uhm ... how can I explain Laxus touched me everywhere," says Lucy.

"in such a way, and you do not wanted that?" asks the director.

"No, that's the reason why Natsu Laxus has attacked, but Laxus attacked Natsu and walked away," says Lucy sad and looks down.

"I'm okay with it Laxus about, you may go" ended the Director.

Natsu and Lucy walk out of the office.

"Lucy, why did you really run away?" asks Natsu.

"I thought I let you and your girlfriend to be alone," says Lucy.

"Wait, you think Lisanna and I have something?" Natsu asks incredulously.

"uhm yes, you have nothing, then?" asks Lucy.

Lucy is in her heart a little jump of relief when she heard the tone of Natsu.

"No Lisanna and I are just good friends, but I'm not in love with her," said Natsu.

Lucy felt a great relief.

"but there is someone that I like" Natsu said with a little blush.

**Well I hope you all like it.**

**Next chapter you read who Natsu like.**

**Please review **


	6. the confession

"but there is someone that I like" Natsu said with a little blush.

"oh" said Lucy, and she tries as much as possible to hide the disappointment.

"But after everything that happened, would you still agree after school?" asks Natsu.

Natsu expected that the answer is no and that she must think.

"Sure I will, why do you think I will not?" asks Lucy.

"Well after all that has happened I thought you'd say no" said Natsu.

"I already have all that behind me, but I'm sorry you had to suffer all that pain for me" said Lucy, looking at the ground.

"No I am sorry that I was not on time, if I was on time and then realized it Laxus had never touched you" said Natsu.

"Naattssuu!" is called.

Lucy and Natsu turn around and see that Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Gray, Mirajane and Gajeel come running.

"Natsu thank god you're okay!" Lisanna and says she gives him a hug.

"ash brain what happened?" says Gray.

Natsu looks at Lucy whether he should tell, but Lucy shaking her head.

"oh well …" Natsu starts "here if you have something to do then you have a problem with me!" says Lisanna against Lucy.

"Lisanna ..." Natsu says "I told you why I would want to hurt someone who is dear to me!" said Lucy against Lisanna.

Natsu eye got wide when he hears what Lucy says "_maybe she do feel the same for me as I feel for her_ ' Natsu think.

"Lisanna take it easy, you can not judge someone if you give him / her not even know Natsu explain what happened," said Erza.

Natsu does not know what to say, lucy do not want them knowing about Laxus so he must have an excuse.

"Well ... I had fallen down the stairs" says Natsu.

"oh really and why should you and bunny girl than to the President?" asks Gajeel who does not believe what he says.

"that's nothing to you, man what do you many questions," said Natsu irritated.

Natsu arrested lucy `s wrist and walk away" as it were, look at that Natsu and Lucy seem like a couple! "says Mirajane.

"_not yet but maybe this afternoon after school_" thinks Natsu.

the rest of the day was normal, there was just class, but Natsu and Gray were often fighting as Erza was not there.

School is out and Natsu and lucy walk home together "Natsu where do you actually meet?" asks Lucy to break the silence.

"what do you say to come to my house, then my parents to meet you, believe me they would love to meet," said Natsu and rolls his eyes.

"Okay I'll see you later" Lucy says and walks to her door.

"Oh luce" said Natsu.

Lucy turns around "yeah" says Lucy.

"Can you come at 7 PM, I got some things regulate" said Natsu.

"Sure Natsu" Lucy says and smiles and walks inside.

Lucy puts her things down and take a bath.

after an hour sitting in the bath she takes a towel around her body.

Lucy takes some food from the refrigerator in the kitchen and goes to her room for something fun to draw.

Lucy still want to make a good impression at the Dragneels.

Lucy has a blue dress with lots of ruffles.

Lucy looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 7 am, she quickly puts her makeup on, grabs her coat and walks to the house of Natsu.

Lucy stands in front of Natsu's house, her hand goes to the doorbell until the door opens.

there is a small girl with long blue hair.

"Are you Lucy-san, Natsu` s girlfriend? " the girl asks.

Lucy `s face turns red when she hears what the girl says.

"y-yes I am Lucy, b-but I'm just a friend of Natsu" stutters Lucy.

"oh okay, come on Lucy-san" says the girl and she goes next door.

Lucy walks in "thank you, what's your name?" asks Lucy.

"oh I'm Wendy, Natsu` s little sister, Natsu is in his room upstairs, it is the second room on the right, "says Wendy and points upwards.

"Okay thank you Wendy," said Lucy with a smile and goes upwards.

Lucy is on top of the stairs and see that the second door right open.

there comes a woman from the room and sees Lucy standing "oh hello, you must Lucy, I'm Grandine, the mother of Natsu" Grandine says.

"So remember what I said Natsu then we'll all be well with her" word is said by a man who comes out of the room.

"oh look at that we visit, Natsu was right when he said that you are beautiful" says the man.

Lucy feels her cheeks "uh thank you Mr. Dragneel" said Lucy, a little embarrassed.

"Ah, do not call me that, say just Igneel" says Igneel.

"Natsu is already waiting for you in his room, come Igneel then let Lucy and Natsu alone, we have Natsu with his problem helped and now he must do it myself" said Grandine and runs to the stairs and Igneel runs behind her .

"Lucy success that you can still use" says Igneel and he goes down.

Lucy does not know what that was about but she walks into the room, she sees all candles lit.

"Natsu?" said Lucy.

Natsu lies in bed looking at the ceiling until he hears Lucy `s voice and he sits up" oh hey Luce "said Natsu.

"N-Natsu what is all this" says Lucy.

Natsu starts blushing, "Well this is what I specially done for you" said Natsu.

Natsu goes to Lucy and grabs her by her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Natsu what are you ..." said Lucy before a finger to her mouth is.

"shhh let me first talk" lulls Natsu.

"Look, when I heard that a new student would come I thought that I cared nothing, but then you came into the room and I did not know what I saw, a pretty girl with blond hair, the most beautiful brown eyes I've seen and a smile that makes me happy also immediately makes my day. Lucy you're my friend but I want more than just friends. Lucy I-I love you "said Natsu and he looks away.

Lucy `s eyes widen and she starts to deep red" N-Natsu "is the only thing that Lucy can say.

Lucy has found some words as she says "Natsu I love you and I would really like more than friends" and she puts her arms over the shoulders of Natsu.

their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

Lucy can not keep it anymore, her arms pushing Natsu closer and finally she feels with the lips of Natsu.

Natsu `s eyes widen as he feels the lips of Lucy.

Natsu closes his eyes and kisses her back.

Natsu opens his mouth slightly open and slide his tongue forward to the lips of Lucy.

Lucy feels Natsu's tongue and she opens her mouth.

Natsu and Lucy are so into the kiss that they did not realize that they are called.

**Well this is it for now.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I did it a little bit longer about this chapter then I though.**

**I will make the next chapter soon.**


	7. an old friend, an explanation

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-san are you coming down?" said Wendy as she sees Natsu and Lucy standing there kissing.

Lucy and Natsu pulled apart and look at Wendy.

"sorry I wish you did not bother but you should really down" says Wendy, and she walks down.

Lucy and Natsu look at each other and walk down.

"ah finally thought you never would come down," says Igneel as Natsu and Lucy are down.

"Natsu we have to remember" says Grandine.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot" said Natsu.

"Lucy darling sorry but we all need to a party to" Grandine excused from Lucy.

"It's okay I understand, I'll go back home" Lucy says and walks to the door.

"Well Natsu do not stand there go to her and tell her goodbye or kiss her goodbye," says Igneel against Natsu who looks to Lucy.

"Okay okay I'm going, give me a minute," Natsu said en he followed Lucy.

"Lucy, wait a moment you're forgetting something," said Natsu and Lucy opens the door.

Lucy around "oh and that is?" asks Lucy.

Natsu Lucy grabs her by her waist to bring her closer to him "this" and he kisses her and she kisses him.

"See you tomorrow at school Natsu" says Lucy when they pulled apart.

"yeah I see you tomorrow and Lucy you look really beautiful" said Natsu.

"hihi thanks" Lucy giggles and she walks to her home.

**The next morning**

"shit I come late to school, why is the alarm clock went off on time!" Lucy says to herself as she go to school.

a few minutes later, Lucy in the school, she packed her books and ran to class.

Lucy stops at the door of the classroom, she takes a deep breath to breath after all that running.

Lucy does opens the door "sorry I'm late" says Lucy.

"huh Lucy?" is said by a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye.

"Jellal!" said Lucy.

"Jellal what are you doing here!" said Lucy happy and gives him a hug.

"I'm the new student here, I did not know you at school" says Jellal and hugs Lucy back.

"Oh I'm here not so long," says Lucy.

"miss Heartfilia do not let it happen again that you are late go quickly to your place," says the teacher.

Lucy is quick on her sit spot.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar to my office" is said by the speakers.

Natsu and Lucy walk out of the room and go to the director (again).

"Lucy how do you know Jellal?" Natsu asks curious.

"He sat on my previous school, he was a good friend of mine, he was also at the funeral of my mother" says Lucy.

"He also knows about your father and forced marriage?" asks Natsu.

"I told you that you're the only one who knows, did you have listened to what I had told you?" asks Lucy annoyed.

"yeah I did have listened but I had forgotten" Natsu says and laughs.

"but you do save it as Laxus you see?" asks Natsu worried.

"Yes, and if not then I still have you" said Lucy.

"Yes it's true, but touches Laxus you one more time I'll finish him!" Natsu says.

a few minutes, later Natsu and Lucy are at the door of the diercteur.

Natsu sees that Lucy is nervous and he takes her hand "you need not be nervous, I am with you" said Natsu to comfort her.

"thanks Natsu" said Lucy loves and gives him a kiss on his cheek so Natsu a little blush.

Natsu does the door open "ah Natsu, Lucy come in and sit down" says the director.

Lucy sees Laxus sit, they do not want to sit near him so she grabs the chair furthest way.

"You know why you are here, Natsu and Lucy with Laxus I talked and he says that nothing suggested that he and Lucy never touched" says the director.

"WHAT, that's not true, Laxus is lying!" said Lucy frustrating.

"Sir, Laxus is going to take every girl that he like it, but I think this is the first time he takes a girl into a classroom and the girl to touch anywhere" said Natsu calm and serious.

"Lucy, on a scale of 1 to 10 how scared you were and how far Laxus was going?" asks the director.

"Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10 I was afraid, an 9 and on a scale of 1 to 10 how far laxus had going, an 8" says Lucy.

"hmm okay so we're going to do, lucy you come straight to me when Laxus bothering you" says the director.

"Yes sir," answered Lucy.

"Natsu and you know you can not fight so you have to stay after school" says the director.

"what, for how long should I stay after school and Laxus just get away with this?!" Natsu says.

"Do not worry Natsu, you keep half an hour after and Laxus an hour" says the director.

"Why should I stay longer than pinky here, he attacked me first!" says Laxus irritated.

"Natsu did it in revenge for his girlfriend, you attacked to Natsu just for fun" says the director.

"You can go now and let me not find you again in trouble, I'll call your parents talking about" ending the director.

Lucy `s eyes widen" sir you can not call my father, "said Lucy quickly and in a slight panic.

"I know lucy, I know what's playing at your home, do not be alarmed at" the director says calmly.

Lucy is calm and walks the office out.

Meanwhile, the next lesson started 'music'.

"sorry we're late, we had to go to the Director for an interview" Natsu says as he and Lucy enter the classroom.

"It's okay I had already heard of Levy and Lisanna" says the teacher.

"go now sit quickly than we can proceed with the lesson" the teacher says.

Natsu and Lucy are fast in their seats "hey Lu-chan I've heard that you and Natsu together" Levy said.

"Well Levy-chan you have heard that good, but from whom did you hear that?" asks Lucy.

"Lucy, Levy do the conversation after class please" says the teacher.

"Madam, may I sing a song today?" Lisanna asks the teacher.

"Lisanna you're the last lesson already been" said the teacher.

"but this song I will sing is about my feelings and I would like to sing" says Lisanna

"okay but only for this time" says the teacher, she knows Lisanna by going to whine until she gets her way.

Lisanna goes for the classroom and place the music.

The song is you belong with me.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

_**shes upset.**_

_**Shes going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...**_

_**I'm in the room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**and she'll never know your story like i do**_

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**_

_**And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**been here all along so why can't you see, you**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better then that**_

_**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**Shes cheer captain and**_

_**I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**all this time how could you not know**_

_**Baby...**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh**_

_**I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**And i know your favorite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong**_

_**Think I know it's with me...**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know**_

_**Baby you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me...**_

end of the song.

"uh thank you Lisanna, you may sit down" says the teacher.

in class, the rest of the class also sung.

"Okay everyone, we have 5 minutes, you can do something for yourself" says the teacher.

"Hey Lu-chan and Natsu why have you come back to the director?" Levy asks curious.

at that moment Natsu there have been added.

Lucy looks at Natsu "they come sooner or later anyway to know, so we can better tell you just now," says Lucy against Natsu.

"Are you sure?" asks Natsu.

meantime Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mirajane and Lisanna has joined.

"Natsu yes I'm sure" said Lucy sweet.

Lucy and Natsu explain the whole story and they see that everyone's eyes got wide except those of Lisanna.

"I grab Laxus in return, no one comes this way to my friends!" Erza said angrily.

"Erza it does not, as Laxus one time comes to me then I kick him in a place a few days so that he sees stars" says Lucy.

"That's my girl" says Natsu proud and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

the rest of the day was quiet.

there's a new girl arrived at school.

a pretty girl with semi-long blue hair named Juvia.

Juvia is totally in love with Gray, everyone knows that Gray likes Juvia, but nobody says it.

Natsu and Gray have fought a few times today (of course) and Erza gets the boys apart again and again with Lucy.

**End of the school day.**

"Lucy, you stay here or do you go home now?" Natsu asks as he stands in the classroom where he must stay after school.

"I'll wait here, half an hour is not long" says Lucy.

"Okay I'll see you later" said Natsu and lucy kisses on her lips and walks into the room.

half an hour later, Lucy and Natsu outside school and they are on the way home.

"man that was the longest half hour that I've experienced" says Natsu.

"oh come on Natsu it was not that bad" says Lucy.

as they got close to Lucy's house they see there are a bunch of people for the house of lucy stand.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other and run toward it.

their eyes get big when they see it "w-what is happening here!" Lucy says in shock.

**Okay this it for now.**

**I hope you like it for so far.**

**The next chapter will be there soon.**


	8. the house is a disaster

their eyes get big when they see it "w-what is happening here!" Lucy says in shock.

the front door of the house to the house and it's half broken, there are broken windows beaten.

Lucy runs into the house along with Natsu.

Lucy does her hand over her mouth when she sees what is happened inside.

everything is upside down, all the pictures are all thrown, all the chairs and tables are tilted and everything on the shelves was lying on the ground.

Lucy look in any room but it is all a mess.

Lucy looks at the pictures and see the picture of her and her mother is gone, that was the only thing she had left of her mother.

Lucy drops to her knees and goes down on the floor and she starts to cry softly.

Natsu can not stand it when Lucy is crying or is hurt and he walks over to her.

Natsu goes down and gives her a tightly hug.

Lucy gives him immediately a tightly hug back and then starts to cry harder.

"it's going be alright Lucy" Natsu said to her a little too calm her down.

Natsu looks aside and see that there is a sheet of paper on the floor and he picked it up and read it.

"Lucy, you should just read this" Natsu said.

Lucy look at Natsu and grabs the paper, her eyes widen as she begins to read.

_**"We know where you live Heartfilia miss, and we come one day you get"**_ it says.

"Come, Lucy, you can stay home with me" said Natsu, he extends his hand to Lucy and Lucy takes him.

Natsu and Lucy walk together to the house of the Dragneels.

Natsu opens the door and gets a hug from his mother.

"Thank God you're okay Natsu!" Grandine says in a big relief.

"Mom do you know what happened to Lucy's house?" Natsu asks if his mother let him go.

"Well the only thing I've seen is that there are three guys came out of the house, but I did not see how they looked like" Grandine says.

"Natsu-nii you're okay and Lucy-san too!" said Wendy.

"How long ago did it happen?" asks Lucy.

"Well, not so long ago, half an hour I think," says Grandine.

"Well I'm glad I've waited Natsu when on and not go home right after school I went" said Lucy in a small relief.

"Mom, Dad, Lucy can stay here, Lucy can not just stay home, we have this at her home on the ground found" says Natsu and he let the paper see.

Igneel and Grandine read what is on the paper "may of course continue to Lucy, she can stay as long as she want," says Igneel.

"Thank you Mr. Dragneel, I hope I am not a problem" says Lucy.

"of course you are not a problem Lucy, and I said you can call me just Igneel" says Igneel.

"Lucy dear, you have clothes?" asks Grandine.

"No, that's still in my home" says Lucy.

"I get it, you stay here in case the men come back" Natsu said, he gives her a kiss on her forehead and walks out the door.

"Lucy then we'll call the police" says Igneel.

"uhm ... I'll wait a minute, what did those men out there as far as you could see Mrs. Dragneel?" asks Lucy.

"uh oh ... one was pretty big, one was slightly smaller and one looked like a woman" describes Grandine.

Lucy's eyes are widen, she know who they are if they understand the description, that are not three men but two men and a woman, they works for her father, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Lucy dear is there anything?" asks Grandine worried.

"oh sorry, no there is nothing" says Lucy.

"Luce I got your stuff!" Natsu says as he enters.

Lucy runs to Natsu with a serious face.

"hey why so serious?" asks Natsu.

"Natsu I know who these people are who have broken in" says Lucy.

"what, who they are, how do you know how you know them?" asks Natsu, he let the stuff fall and runs to Lucy and squeezed his hands on her shoulders.

"They are two men and one woman, they are called Freed, Bickslow and Evergereen, they work for less father, apparently he goes so far as to make sure that I get married," says Lucy and she begins her tears in her eyes to get but she try to hold them.

"Lucy, do not worry you are here now and you're not alone, because you have me and I will not let you alone," said Natsu and gives Lucy a hug.

"Natsu thank you, I love you" says lucy and gives him a hug back.

"I love you Lucy" said Natsu and if they pulled apart Natsu gives a kiss on her lips.

"ahw" is said behind their backs.

Lucy looks back and sees Lucy and Natsu looks behind Igneel, Grandine and Wendy stand.

"Mom, where Lucy-san must actually sleep?" asks Wendy.

"I think we have the guest room available, she can sleep there" says Gran Dine.

"yes that's a good idea, Natsu shows you the guest room just to see Lucy?" asks Grandine.

"Okay, come Luce" said Natsu and he takes the stuff of Lucy and they walk together upstairs.

**Hope you like it so far.**

**Next week I will update de next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	9. cleaning the house

"Here's your room Luce" Natsu said as they are above, and for the bedroom door.

Lucy opens the door and sees that the room is completely clean, there is nothing crooked.

Natsu put the stuff in the corner and goes down on the bed.

Lucy sits down beside him on the bed "thank me stay here" says Lucy and gives him a hug.

"Oh that's the least I can do for my girlfriend" says Natsu and gives a hug back.

they pulled apart and kiss, their tongues dancing around, they go slowly lie on the bed.

Natsu puts a hand on Lucy `s hip, under her shirt and sliding his hand over her side.

Lucy puts her hand on Natsu almost in one of her breasts is "Natsu no now, what if your parents see it, then they totally flipping" says Lucy.

"I want to believe me, but now is not the time" says Lucy.

"Okay what my girl wants" Natsu said.

**a few hours later**

Igneel is with Lucy `s bedroom and calls Grandine upon.

Grandine walks to Igneel and looks into the room.

"aw how cute!" whispers Grandine.

they see Natsu and Lucy together in bed sleeping, Natsu has an arm around Lucy`s waist and Lucy lies with her face against Natsu `s chest.

"we have to wake them or let them lie a little longer?" asks Igneel.

"We have to wake them, the food is ready and I can not reheat" says Grandine.

"Okay I'll do that" says Igneel and walks over to the bed.

Igneel take a deep breath "WAKE UP LOVE PEOPLE SLEEPING HOUR IS OVER!" screams Igneel.

Lucy and Natsu startled awake, Lucy falls on one side of the bed and Natsu from the other side.

"ouch, you really have to do that?" asks Lucy sleepy and annoyed.

"yes that was really needed because the food is ready" says Igneel.

"yes food!" Natsu says happy, he gets up and runs downstairs.

"you have to use to it, he is always like that when it comes to food" Igneel says when he helps Lucy to get up.

"it does not matter, I think it's cute" says Lucy and she walks with Igneel downstairs.

**while eating**

"oh yeah, Natsu school called this afternoon that you had detention, what did you do this time?" asks Grandine.

"Oh well, I have fought with Laxus a couple of days ago" says Natsu.

"where did it this time around?" asks Igneel.

Lucy (who sits next to Natsu) she grabs Natsu`s hand and nods.

"Well, Laxus sat at Lucy in a wrong way and I picked it not" Natsu said.

"You know we do not like that you're going to fight, but you stood up for your friend and that makes you a man" says Igneel (okay the last part was a bit like Elfman).

"Lucy-san are you going to call the police because of your house?" asks Wendy.

"I don`t know yet Wendy" says Lucy.

"why not Lucy, they have at your house burgled without a reason you have to call the police for" says Grandine.

Lucy looks at Natsu "they know it?" asks Lucy.

"No, I did not know if I could tell so I did not do it" Natsu said.

"tell what? what do we know? something tells me that you know more than you say 'says Igneel.

"You can tell them" says Natsu and ignores his father.

"tell what" says Igneel and he starts to get irritated.

"Okay then, I know who the people were who broke in" says Lucy.

Lucy tells everything that happened in her childhood with some support from Natsu.

"such a beautiful girl and this must happen to her" says Grandine sad.

"That's a sad story Lucy-san" says Wendy.

"but you need not worry more about it, you're here now and we will protect you, you are now a part of this family" says Igneel.

"Igneel thank you, I'm glad to hear that" says Lucy.

"oh by the way we have school called and said that you did not go to school" says Igneel.

"Why?" asks Natsu.

"Lucy's house so that you can make clean, the director also said that your friends may help when you want" says Grandine.

"I must go to school?" asks Wendy.

"sorry darling just you have to go to school" says Grandine.

**after eating**

Natsu and Lucy call Erza, Gray, lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal to ask whether they want to help morning and luckily they all said yes.

Grandine, Igneel and Wendy are doing the dishes.

"Mom, we have all agreed that they come here and then go to Lucy's house" Natsu said as he comes into the kitchen.

"Okay, what time do they come?" asks Grandine.

"approximately around 10 o'clock" says Lucy who enters the room.

"okay" said Grandine.

"I'm going to unpack my stuff" Lucy says and runs to her room.

Lucy is almost finished unpacking to Natsu comes into her room.

"neh Natsu, I think that Lisanna doesn`t like me" says Lucy.

"what, why do you think that, they will still help you with your house tomorrow" said Natsu a little in disbelief.

"Since I'm here at school, she has nothing nice said against me, and I think she's in love with you" says Lucy.

"Lisanna just a little getting used to you, and I knew for a while that she is in love with me, and now even less since she has sung that song" Natsu said.

"alright" says Lucy.

Natsu gives Lucy a good night kiss, a long good night kiss.

they pulled apart for air "sleep well Lucy" Natsu said.

"sleep well Natsu" Lucy says.

**The next morning**

Lucy gets up quickly when she finds out that it is almost 10 hours. she takes a quick shower and pulls easy clothes and run down.

when she comes into the living room she gets a hug, if she can see she sees half long blue hair.

"Lucy-san thanks for the tip, it has really helped Juvia with Gray-sama" says Juvia.

"Oh Juvia, you're welcome" says Lucy (Lucy has a tip to Juvia given to ensure that Gray Juvia would ask to go out).

"So it worked?" asks Lucy.

Juvia starts to blush "Y-yes, thanks to you" she stammered.

"I'm happy for you Juvia" says Lucy if they stop hugging.

Lucy looks around the room "so to see everyone is here" says Lucy.

"Yes, we're all, we're all very sorry for you and Lucy when I see men they would wish they were never born!" Erza said with a dark aura.

"it's okay Erza, and thank you for wanting to help" says Lucy.

"We help our friends as much as possible as we can" says Mirajane.

"Okay, everybody ready to go?" asks Natsu and he swings his arm as a sign that they have to walk along.

**At Lucy`s house**

Mira Jane Levy and do the bedroom.

Jellal and Erza do the kitchen.

Juvia and Gray do the corridor.

Gajeel's gone to the store for new windows and a new door to buy.

Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy doing the living room.

Lucy leans over to the glass pieces to pick up.

Lucy has a short skirt and when she bends forward you see her underpants Natsu sees it, he gulped and starts to blush badly.

Lisanna looks at Natsu and begins to be jealous, she want him watching her like that.

the kitchen is the most quiet.

Erza and Jellal say almost nothing.

they like each other but do not know each other, so they are a bit too shy.

Gray and Juvia are not only to clean up, there is often a long and deep kiss between.

Mirajane and Levy are busy with the bedroom, they ensure that it not only looks beautiful but also romantic, in the event that Lucy and Natsu a romantic moment and "**doing it**".

Gajeel is back from the shop and starts immediately to the windows, the first window in the kitchen, he gives also commented that Erza and Jellal just have to say that they like each other and a couple should be (yes he really said that).

the second window to the bedroom, he will find that the room looks a bit exaggerated, so he does it quickly and runs to room and makes fast the door.

**at the end of the day**

Lucy had everybody what to drink for everyone to have their own home, except Lisanna, who has already gone home far they were done.

**At Natsu`s house**

"ah Natsu, Lucy you are back" says Igneel as Lucy and Natsu walked into the room.

"Natsu your aunt called, they want us to come along, she said she was with us to talk about something" says Grandine.

"and we all have to take certain, but what about with Lucy, it must then stay here?" asks Natsu.

"quiet Natsu, Lucy and you can stay here, we have already eaten the food of your state in the left, you can make it as warm as you want, we're out all night so you have the house to yourselves" says Grandine.

Natsu runs to the kitchen and makes the food warm.

**Well this is it for now.**

**Sorry it**


	10. a magical night part 1

_**WARINING THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SEXUEL, IF YOU CAN`T TAKE THAT YOU BETTER DON`T READ IT!**_

**half an hour later**

Natsu and Lucy have eaten and have done the dishes.

"bye, have fun if you can, do them my regards!" Natsu says to his parents.

Lucy and Natsu waving them out until the street and Natsu does the front door closed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asks Natsu.

"Well I have thought of something" said Lucy, and she walks to Natsu and puts her arms around Natsu `s neck.

she feels that Natsu's arms go to her waist.

"ah I know what you're planning" Natsu said.

They look at each other deeply in the eyes, Natsu can not stop it, he want her so badly to kissing and touching her.

Natsu kisses Lucy, Lucy kisses Natsu.

Natsu Lucy pushes against the wall of the hallway.

"hmmm" Lucy moans.

Natsu brings his hands to Lucy `s neck, he glides over her shoulders, form her shoulders to her arms, from her arms to her waist, from her waist to her ass.

"Lucy ..." _kiss_ "... spring" _kiss_ Natsu says.

"but ..." _kiss_ "... I'm ..."_ kiss_ "... heavy" _kiss_ says Lucy.

Natsu stops and looks seriously Lucy "Lucy though you fat, that hold me not stop loving you and go have sex with you" Natsu said seriously.

Lucy smiles "thank you Natsu" she says, and kisses him.

Lucy jumps and puts her legs around Natsu `s hip.

Natsu puts his hands under her ass to make sure she stays up and running (probably not as romantic and maybe not so good during kissing).

if they are in the room of his Natsu Natsu does the door shut with his foot and he puts Lucy gently on the bed.

Natsu stands for the bed and takes his shirt off, Lucy begins to blush a bit as she only now see how muscular he is.

Lucy takes her tank top off and Natsu gets a smile on his face.

Natsu is on the top with his face to Lucy `s belly.

Natsu puts his tongue just above her skirt and he slide his tongue over her belly to her breasts.

"hmmm Natsu" Lucy moans in pleasure.

Natsu comes up and taste some salt in his mouth (lucy has a bit sweated when they were cleaning her house) and he kisses Lucy hungrily.

"You have a good taste on your body Lucy" Natsu said.

Lucy could return something to say she is kissed and licked in her neck by Natsu.

Natsu goes slowly to her breasts and sucks on one breast.

Lucy breathes heavily, she want this for a long time with him but she was afraid that they were caught, but now she do not worry about it, it's finally done and it feels good, she can not hold it any longer she want more from Natsu.

Lucy brings her hand to Natsu `s belt to loosen it.

Natsu feels and he grabs Lucy `s hand" would miss Heartfilia know what's under the trousers? "asks Natsu but of course he knows the answer already.

"Oh yes please" whispered Lucy sexy.

"Hmm, I will give my girl her sense or do I still wait?" Natsu asked teasingly.

"I know that you want Natsu" Lucy says.

"Okay then, let me give my girl her sentence" Natsu said.

Natsu is planning to release his pants until a hand on his hand "let me do it Natsu, then you do it to me" says Lucy.

"Okay deal" Natsu said.

Lucy pushes Natsu to the side so he lies on his back on the bed.

Lucy puts her hands on the legs of Natsu and slide slowly to his belt.

light moans come away from Natsu and Lucy think it's nice to hear.

Lucy kiss Natsu on the mouth and makes his pants and pulls it down with his under pants and throws it on the ground.

they roll over so that Natsu is back on top.

Natsu pulls Lucy `s skirt down slowly and throws it on the floor, he grabs her panties and he pulls it until it is broken.

_**This is it for now I hope you like it.**_

_**Are they really gonna have sex?**_

_**just wait and you will read it in the next chapter.**_

_**It`s gonna take awhile I have a lot of homework to do so I don`t know how long it will be.**_

_**I don`t have any experience with this so is something wrong please say it so me.**_

_**Please review **____**.**_


	11. a magical night part 2

**WARINING THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SEXUEL, IF YOU CAN`T TAKE THAT YOU BETTER DON`T READ IT!**

**SCORLE DOWN AND WILL GO FARTHER WITH THE STORY.**

"are you sure you want to Luce?" Natsu asks for he`s going a step further.

Lucy looks at Natsu, they really want this to him and never with anyone else "yes Natsu I really want this" she says.

"Okay then, get ready because here I come" says Natsu and he thrust his cock in her (okay the sense that Natsu said was really bad but I knew nothing better).

Lucy screams of pain, pleasure and sensation.

"awh awh Na-Natsu!" she screamed.

and then the door and see the Dragneels Natsu and Lucy in bed, Igneel does his hand for Wendy's eyes so she do not see anything, (hahaha joke, sorry could not resist to do that).

**Meanwhile**

"Listen, we love you very much but we can not help our son, he already has a girlfriend and he loves her with all his soul, not only he but she will be broken with sadness as we do" Igneel said to his sister.

"we'll talk about it tomorrow, I'll let you get room" says Igneel `s sister.

**back to Natsu`s and Lucy` s moment.**

"L-Lucy" Natsu groaned, he would go faster but he is afraid he will hurt Lucy.

Lucy grabs Natsu's shoulders "awh N-Natsu start slowly and then becoming a little faster pl-please" says Lucy out of pure pleasure.

Natsu has no doubts moment and starts very slowly and slowly a little faster.

Natsu does his arms around Lucy `s back and lower back and Lucy puts her arms around his neck.

"Lucy, you're so tight" said Natsu.

"I know Natsu ... it just feels so good" says Lucy.

every time Natsu goes a bit faster than screams louder in pleasure.

"awh .. oh .. god .. Natsu" Lucy moans.

"Oh ... yeah ... Lucy" Natsu groaned in her ear.

Natsu is now so fast and hard that Lucy screams so loud that the neighbors might hear, but that doesn`t matter for them.

Natsu slide slowly from her and goes beside her on the bed and puts his arm on Lucy `s belly.

"I ... hope ... you will ... never…forget this…night " Natsu said exhausted.

"... I would… not want to…Natsu ..." Lucy says who`s exhausted as well.

Lucy and Natsu staying like this and falling asleep.

**Next day**

Igneel, Wendy and Grandine are home, and Lucy and Natsu can not find them.

Grandine said against her husband and her daughter that they are not allowed to go upstairs and Lucy `s or Natsu's room should look.

Grandine has gone to the kitchen to order breakfast to make Natsu and Lucy.

Igneel and Wendy went to the living room, went to watch TV, they can not help Grandine and since they should not go up there is not so much to do.

It's almost noon and Natsu and Lucy are still not come down.

Igneel and Gran Dine are a little impatient and Wendy would like to her room, but they may still not up stairs.

suddenly comes noise from the hallway to the stairs.

Lucy comes running into the room and rubs her eyes.

"ah Lucy dear we thought never would come down, you certainly have your time well bested together?" asks Grandine.

Lucy is red from embarrassment "ye-yes" stutters Lucy.

"where is my son, Lucy?" asks Igneel.

"oh he is still asleep" says Lucy and she sits down on the couch.

"So you've made my son a little rough" Igneel said teasingly.

"I do not wanna talk about it okay?" Lucy says slightly irritated.

"okay calm down" says Igneel and he leaves the room and goes upstairs.

"Lucy dear you come into the kitchen then you can get some food" says Grandine.

"I'm coming" says Lucy and she goes into the kitchen, sit down and start eating.

**Upstairs**

_'time to our big boy awaken' _think Igneel.

"wake up Natsu Dragneel!" Igneel screams in his ear.

"aahh!" Natsu screams and he falls beside the bed with the sheet.

"hey old man that must really!" Natsu says angrily.

"Yes, I would like to know how it went yesterday" says Igneel smriked.

"W-what I do not know w-what you're talking about" Natsu said embarrassed.

"I think you know best what I'm talking about, why do you sleep naked, normally never do that" says Igneel.

"That I can not tell you!" Natsu says.

"Okay calm down, come get dressed and then you and Lucy eat" says Igneel and leaves the room.

Natsu dressed quickly and goes down fast.

"ah Natsu go quickly down we need to talk" says Grandine.

Natsu will sit next to Lucy, he looks at Lucy and sees that she's hurt or something.

"What's going on?" asks Natsu.

"Look, we have talked with your aunt and she said she was a girl you have chosen and ..." Gran Dine can finish her sentence she gets interrupted by Natsu "no, I know where this is going and I do not want it, I love Lucy with all my heart and that's really not going to change!" Natsu says.

"I know Natsu, we have also said that we did not want but your aunt says you can not get out" says Grandine sad and looks sad.

"What why not!" Natsu says.

"because everything is already settled" Grandine replied.

"I will not go there, no way that I let Lucy alone!" Natsu says mad.

"Natsu quiet, your mother and I will do everything to make sure it does not happen" says Igneel.

okay because I'm too lazy to write the whole weekend we just go with the first school day of the week).

**At school**

Natsu and Lucy tell their friends what they heard of interested ones everyone says immediately that they should not do and that they have to stay together, but there is a person who does not respond or does, you can guess who it is, Lisanna.

_'Enjoy of Natsu as long as we can Heartfilia, but within short he loves me´_thinks Lisanna.

"oi flame brain what you gonna do now?" asks Gajeel.

"My parents are now working to ensure that it does not happen" said Natsu.

**RING RING**

"okay Luce I see the next lesson hours I've now gym" Natsu said.

"Natsu okay, now I have math I'll see you later" she says, and gives him a quick peck on his lips and walks away.

Erza, Juvia and Levy walk along with Lucy and Jellal, Gray, Gajeel and Lissana walk with Natsu.

Lucy always ask the girls or a good weekend has been, or they have been sleeping together, so yes it was good.

Lucy feels embarrassed by some questions but they give there answer.

The math is pretty boring, it's all repetition of the previous lesson.

**After Math**

Lucy runs with the girls to their lockers to their other books to pack for the next lesson.

as they walk around the corner to stop Lucy in shock and her eyes widen.

**Oh cliffhanger!**

**This is it for now.**

**Igneel were in this part a pervert for a little.**

**Wait for the next chapter please I`ll update it as soon as I can.**


	12. why me

Lucy could not believe her eyes what is happening now.

Erza, Juvia and Levy are almost as shocked as Lucy.

Lucy has no doubts and runs away, crying.

`_So everything he said was a lie, the night together they have slept together meant nothing to him?´ _Lucy thinks.

**back to Natsu and the girls.**

Erza take immediate action as Lucy's gone, she runs into Natsu and Lisanna pulls them apart.

"Levy, Juvia hold Lisanna, it is the following when I'm done with him" said Erza.

Levy and Juvia do what they are told and hold Lisanna.

"Natsu Dragneel you're so dead for cheating against Lucy!" Erza says furious.

"W-wait Erza I-I can explain," said Natsu scared.

"then you must have a good reason !" said Erza.

"I did not really know, Lisanna came at me and suddenly she kissed me, please I'll do anything for you if you do not tell Lucy" Natsu said imploringly.

Erza `s grip will loosen "I do not need to tell Lucy has seen it myself "she says.

Natsu `s eyes widen" w-what, no Erza say that it is not true, where is she? "asks Natsu.

"It is so Natsu and I do not know where she is, after you have seen, she walked away, Natsu they could be anywhere if I were you I would go find her now" said Erza and Natsu let she loose.

Natsu runs away immediately and the whole school looking around for his girlfriend.

Erza turns to lisanna "now it's your turn" said Erza.

"Erza no you do not understand, this is all Lucy` s fault if she did not go to school then I came Natsu now for myself and he became my boyfriend! "Lisanna says.

"No Lisanna, I and Gajeel had asked to Natsu before Lucy came to whom he was in love and he said nobody" says Gray who stands along with Gajeel and Jellal.

"Gray, Gajeel, Jellal" that's the only thing Lisanna can say.

"How could you Lisanna, Natsu is your friend, Lucy and Natsu is happy with his friend as you should be happy for him that he has found happiness and then you will not ruin it for him," says Levy.

Lisanna is now starting to feel a little guilty.

**Lucy `s POV.**

I've been running the school and I am now on the way to the house of the Dragneels.

_'How I have been so stupid to believe that he loves me, that I first have given to him_ "I think.

I ran into the house and I immediately went upstairs, I hear Grandine calling my name but I just can not comment on.

I will not abide here, I want him no more.

I grabbed my stuff and walk down.

Grandine stands at the bottom of the stairs with a worried face "Lucy dear what is going on, why did you cry?" asks Grandine.

I leave my stuff fall Grandine and give a hug "he cheated on me, all he said was a lie" Lucy said between sobs.

Grandine and hugs me back "what, honey, Natsu would never do that, all he has told is no lie, it's true, Natsu is not a liar" says Grandine to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Grandine, but I'm back home, I just want him no more" I said and grab my stuff when I Gran dine loose.

"Lucy okay if you really want then I love you not against" says Grandine with me.

I walk to the door and lock it open, I turn to for the last time and tell Gran Dine "thanks for everything" "you know you always can come back" says / asks Grandine.

"thank you Grandine" that is the last thing I said before I walk out the house

`_Goodbye Grandine, Igneel goodbye, goodbye dear Wendy, Natsu goodbye I hope you get lucky with Lisanna_" I think if I go to my old house.

**Natsu`s POV.**

`_How I have been so stupid to Lisanna back to kiss while I'm Lucy, I'm really the worst boyfriend ooir, I said to my parents and to Lucy that I want no one else than Lucy and now I kiss with Lisanna, worse than this can not be_ 'I think frustrating.

I walk around the whole school to see, in the halls, in the classrooms, but she's not.

there is only one place where they could be here at school, the girls toilet.

I open the door and see a few girls are "Lucy, Lucy, are you here?" I scream but do not get a response back.

I go to all the girls toilets but Lucy is not there.

I come against Erza and say that Lucy is not at school.

"Of course she is not here idiot, that's the last thing they want to be!" Erza says and gives a blow on my head.

"Go to your house and see if she's there, call me if you have news," said Erza, I say that I do and go home.

I ran into the house and called Lucy, but again I got no answer.

My mother comes out of the kitchen "Natsu" she said.

"Mom's Lucy here?" I ask, I hoped she would say yes but luck is not on my side today.

"sorry but Natsu Lucy is back to her own home again" "Why darling, why did you do that, Lucy is heartbroken" she tells me with a sad voice.

I now feel even guiltier than I already was.

"I do not know Mom, Lisanna suddenly came to me and kissed me" I say with pure guilt in my voice.

"Well am here not so get up and go to her and lay it out" my mother says and pushes me out of the house.

once the door is closed I run to Lucy's house.

"Lucy listen I` m sorr ... ".

**Ahw poor Lucy!**

**Will Natsu find Lucy?**

**Will Lucy believe Natsu or will she never forgive him.**

**You will read it next chapter, I hope that you like this chapter to.**

**Thanks for the favorites, following and the reviews.**

**Please wait for the next chapter. **


	13. in the hospital

"Lucy listen I`m so-" Natsu says, but he can not talk further by what he sees.

Lucy lies unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

"oh my god Lucy!" Natsu says in shock and he rushes to her.

He picks up his phone and called an ambulance.

Natsu grabs Lucy and feels that she feels cold and her breath is odd "Lucy please stay with me!" Natsu screams.

at that time, the ambulance rushed inside "side young man we can do our work" says a brother.

Natsu, who was crying does what he`s told and let Lucy go and does a step back.

the brothers doing everything Lucy to wake her but no success "we have to get her to the hospital, she has lost too much blood" says a brother.

the brothers make Lucy stuck on a shelf and lift her to the ambulance.

Natsu stares at the floor in shock.

after a few min Natsu comes back to his senses and call Erza.

"hello with Erza" says Erza clammy.

"This is Erza Natsu, come as soon as possible to the hospital" Natsu said in light panic.

"what, why, what happened?" asks Erza.

"Just come, I'll explain everything later " Natsu says and hangs up.

Natsu runs as fast as possible to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Natsu we're what's going on?" Levy asks.

Natsu does not respond and go to the reception.

"oi pinky react when you get to talk" said Gajeel.

"Can I help you?" asks the receptionist.

"I would like to know the room of Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said without emotion.

everyone's eyes widen when they hear what Natsu says.

"ah Miss Heartfilia, she's in room 325, then you should go to the third floor and then follow the hallway" says the receptionist.

"Okay thanks" Natsu said.

"Are you going back to Lucy or keep you standing there with big eyes" Natsu said as he turns to his friends.

"not until you tell you what happened to Lucy!" Gray says a little pissed.

"I know not myself, I found her unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood in her house" Natsu said with z `s hair on his face so no one sees his eyes.

with that Natsu runs to the elevator in silence.

his friends walking behind him in silence.

**At Lucy`s room**

"oh my god Lu-chan!" says Levy and begins to cry.

Gajeel has by Levy and gives a hug from the side.

Natsu is right next to Lucy to sit when she came into the kameer walk and hold her hand.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault" Natsu said to himself, Erza has heard "that's not true Natsu, you ..." Erza said before she is interrupted by the doctor.

"are you friends of Miss Heartfilia?" asks the doctor.

"Yes we're doctor, you have news for us?" asks Jellal.

"yes that I, Miss Heartfilia in her belly stabbed with a knife, and no fatal organs hit but she has lost a lot of blood, if you had called later then it was too late been" explained the doctor out.

"is it be okay with her doctor?" Mirajane asks worried.

"yes physically, but mentally I do not know" said the doctor.

"The only thing Miss Heartfilia need is lots of rest 'the doctor says and leaves the room.

"please Lucy will soon wake up I can not live without you" Natsu said.

"well like I said, Natsu is not your fault, you fool you looking for Lucy and you were not at" says Erza who is crying.

"Erza no it's my fault, if I had not kissed Lisanna this was not done, if I was faster than I could protect her" says Natsu and Lucy squeezed hand.

everyone knows that Natsu need some time alone with Lucy so they walk out of the room except Jellal.

"Natsu I might know who did this," says Jellal and walks closer to Natsu.

"Who?" Natsu says without looking at Jellal.

"Jude Heartfilia" said Jellal.

Jellal Natsu looks to "what" is the only thing he can say.

"as her father something does not get what he wants then he often ended, apparently he wants what Lucy, but Lucy would not" explains Jellal.

"Jellal you come with me, we go visit someone" Natsu said with an evil smile on his face.

Natsu and Jellal run to Natsu's house with their friends.

**At Natsu`s house**

"Mom, can you give us somewhere?" asks Natsu.

"Sure honey, but I do not think anyone in the car fits" says Grandine.

"it does not matter then we stuff the" Natsu said.

"Okay well then, where are we going?" Grandine asks if she has grabbed the keys and the car runs.

"the house of the Heartfilia` s, I want to talk to her father "said Natsu.

**At the house of the Heartfilia`s**

"thanks for the lift Mom, we tell you later how it went" says Natsu and he runs together with his friends into the house.

"do you know where Mr.. Heartfilia usually sits Jellal?" asks Gray.

"Yes, he often sits in his office at the end of the corridor," he says.

they are at the door "you will surely knock on the door Natsu" Erza said.

"Erza course not, you do know who you're talking" Natsu said.

Natsu kicks the door and ran to Mr.. Heartfilia.

"Can I help you?" asks Mr. Heartfilia.

"How dare you call a father to Lucy!" Natsu says angrily.

"hello Jellal I have not talked to you in a while" says Mr. Heartfilia.

"don` t hello Jellal me, that guy over there talking to him now and then you should not ignore him! "Jellal says angrily.

"Okay, I'm her father and I know what's good for her," said Mr. Heartfilia clammy.

"You know what's good for her, hahaha do not make me laugh man, your child into a forced marriage put her house and destroy half, and now her once murder, excuse me but you're not a father but a monster" says Natsu and he grabs Mr.. Heartfilia by the collar.

"Lucy is not to sneeze run away, if you again Lucy anything about it then you are a dead man" Natsu screams, he pushes Mr.. Heartfilia away and leaves the room.

"you do not boy" says Mr. Heartfilia.

"he does it when it comes to what is dear to him, he does everything he himself has promised" says Erza and follow Natsu along with the rest of the friends.

**okay this is it for now.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'm doing my next chapter soon.**

**Thanks for the favorites, following and the reviews.**


	14. she wakes up

It's been three weeks since Lucy was brought to the hospital.

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane and Lisanna go to school but are down and quiet.

Every day they go to Lucy at the hospital to see if there is change but that is not there.

Natsu's not going to school, there will always told him that he should go home for a good rest because he has hardly slept last three weeks, but he puts no step out of the room, he want his first been seen as Lucy opens her eyes.

Natsu want so badly that everything was as it should be so.

No kiss with Lisanna, no intrusion into Lucy `s house and most importantly no Lucy in the hospital because she was stabbed.

He would prefer her beautiful big brown eyes and that smile he love so much, but the most important thing he'd see that she is happy and laugh a lot with her friends.

He will find that it is his fault and that thought does not change.

If he's just a little earlier when Lucy had been then she was not here now.

Grandine, Igneel and Wendy also come to the hospital but not every day.

Grandine and Igneel work and Wendy have school.

They're worried about their son / brother, every time they go they sees Natsu look worse.

"Natsu darling why do not you come with us to go home and rest" says Grandine.

"Yes Natsu-nii, we're worried about you" says Wendy.

"Sorry Mom,Wendy, but I'll stay here with Luce I want to see that she wakes up" Natsu said.

"Come on Natsu, we know you're worried, we all do, we know you think it's your fault, what is not, but you can not do this to yourself, you do not eat, you do not sleep and you do not go to school, do you think Lucy want to see you like this? "says Igneel, hope he gets through to Natsu.

"It does not matter ... I just want her to wake up so I can say that I'm sorry for what I've done her" explains Natsu and his eyes are slowly closing.

Igneel, Gran Dine and Wendy see that Natsu falls asleep and walk out of the room.

While Natsu sleeps done something happened that everyone has been waiting, Lucy opens her eyes.

Lucy looks around to see where she was, until her eyes fall on Natsu.

Lucy gets a small smile on her face.

Lucy wanted to say something that would awaken Natsu but it hurts too much, she moves her arm toward Natsu`s cheek, as she touches his cheek Natsu immediately startled awake.

If Natsu can see who it was, his eyes wide with disbelief "Lu-Lucy?" Is the only thing he can say and he feels his tears come up.

"Yes Natsu" Lucy would say but that hurts too much.

"Oh my god Lucy!" Shouts Natsu and he gives Lucy a tight hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see those beautiful eyes and smile " Natsu said.

Lucy feels so tired but that does not matter to her, the words that Natsu said are so sweet that she waiting to fall asleep, she is now in the arms of her lover, and that's the only thing she want now.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, it's my fault that you are here now, if I had been a little faster ..." Natsu said.

Lucy breaks away from his embrace and looks at him, she would like to say that it is not his fault, but she can not get it out of her throat.

Lucy feels the tears in the corner of her eyes and kiss Natsu filled with love and passion.

Natsu was first shocked but kisses her back with the same love and passion.

"I see that Miss Heartfilia awake" said the doctor when he comes walking into the room.

Lucy and Natsu pulled apart and they look at the doctor.

"Miss Heartfilia I'd like to run some tests you take off, I hope you do not mind?" Asks the doctor without paying attention to Natsu.

For Lucy can do something she get a light in her eyes "your eyes respond well to the lies, I would like you to just stand next to the bed to see if you steady on your feet is" the doctor says and he takes a step back.

Lucy goes to the side of the bed, but it is not long before she lost her balance and fall over, but she is grasped by Natsu.

"And it looks as though there still must be practiced, you have three more days remain for you to go home miss Heartfilia" says the doctor before he runs out of the room.

Lucy goes back on the bed and sighs, she would not stay here they want to go to her house and in her bed until she can walk again.

"Come on Lucy, before you know it, the three days pass and you are in your own home and you walk around in happy Fairy Tail High" Natsu said as he Lucy `s face.

Lucy looks at Natsu who has a grin on his face and she smiles.

Natsu always knows how to cheer Lucy up when absolutely necessary .

Lucy lies down on the bed and closes her eyes, within a few seconds she is asleep.

Natsu looks at Lucy and smiles.

"If I look to Flame Brain must be good news" says Gray to his friends at the door opening.

"You are damn right stripper" Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh that smile I've seen in weeks, that means Lucy has awakened!" Says Mirajane happy.

"Yes that's totally true" Natsu said without his grin from his face goes.

**Well here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for the favorites, following and the reviews.**

**I will update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	15. going home

**3 days later**

Lucy can go home today and not only Lucy's happy she from hospital Natsu is also happy.

Natsu's not going away from Lucy, the last 3 days Lucy tried to stand steadily and firmly on her feet to walk with the help of doctors and Natsu.

Lucy can not quite walk well so she must sit in a wheelchair, as long as she need to sit until she can walk properly.

it starts to become colder and Grandine brought thicker clothes for Lucy so she can`t get cold if she is out the hospital.

Natsu helps Lucy to get dressed, put her in a wheelchair and walks outside.

Grandine is sitting in the car before the door at the hospital waiting for them.

As Grandine sees Natsu and Lucy she gets out of the car and helps Lucy to sit in the car.

Lucyis sitting on the backseat together with Natsu close to her.

Grandine's front seat, started the car and drive to home.

Lucy want when she's home in her bed and sleep without being disturbed, she's just out of the hospital and she is already tired.

Lucy leans her head on the shoulder of Natsu and closes her eyes.

Natsu smiles and puts his head on top of Lucy and closes his eyes.

Grandine looks in the rearview mirror back to the way _'they look so cute together "_she thinks.

"Okay Lucy Natsu we are here finally wake up" says Grandine as they stand before Lucy`s front door.

Natsu and Lucy has fallen asleep in the car, they are both awake but Lucy has some trouble to open her eyes but she has to do every time she wakes up.

The doctor also said that she must exercise with walking and have to a good rest, the next few weeks she can not come to school.

Lucy goes out of the car with help and go sit in the wheelchair.

Natsu rides her in "Lucy dear is it okay if I take what people call?" asks Grandine.

"Yes, of course Grandine" says Lucy.

"okay thank you" says Grandine grabs the phone and starts calling "yes hey sweetie ... no everything is good ... we are now in her house ... yes I know, but she's pretty tired so we went to her house so they can rest, tell everyone that they go home we'll do it tomorrow ... yes I am also against Natsu ... no you can not do anything more than leave that I will soon be on okay ... see you ... bye "says Grandine and she hangs up.

**Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy**

Natsu drove Lucy to the couch because she is better able to sit instead of a wheelchair.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy says.

"You know I do everything for you and you do not have to thank me" says Natsu go sit beside Lucy on the couch.

"No, I mean, you were with me for weeks when I was unconscious, even since I'm awake, you are never left us and more importantly you were the one who had saved my life, you're always there for me" explains Lucy.

"it gave me a great sense of guilt that it happened and you know it" Natsu said with a guilty face.

"just shut up about it and kiss me" says Lucy, she's a little tired of that he blame himself for what happened.

"yes my lady" says Natsu and Lucy coast with passion and love.

Lucy coastal Natsu back and it is a made out session.

"Natsu it is ... oh" says Grandine when she walks into the room.

Natsu and Lucy go apart and look at Grandine "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Natsu we should go home" she says.

"are we still going to do that thing?" Natsu asks "the plans have changed we do it tomorrow" explains Grandine out.

"awh okay then, do you think you can stay here alone Lucy?" Natsu asked a little worried in his voice as he turns to his girlfriend.

"yeah I'm fine and I'll call you if I need you" Lucy says and smiles.

"Okay, I'll go" says Natsu and kiss her quickly on her mouth.

"I'll come by tomorrow" Natsu said as he walks away.

_"I wonder what that was all about"_ Lucy asks herself.

"I better go to sleep it's getting late" said Lucy to herself.

Lucy is still on the couch an that could not care her.

**The next morning**

Lucy wakes up and feels something warm on her waist, she does not bother with hair eyes open and see that they are lying in bed, she sees a man's chest.

Lucy looks up and sees pink hair, the first person she think is Natsu.

"Natsu wakes" Lucy said softly.

"hmmh" moans Natsu.

"Come on Natsu it's time to get up" Lucy says something harder.

"hmmh, another 5 minutes Luce" he says Natsu and Lucy hold tighter.

"no Natsu, lift your lazy body off my bed and somethiing else WHAT DO YOU DO IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy screams.

"geez relax Lucy" Natsu said and rubs his eyes.

"nothing" relax Luce "why are you in my house?" asks Lucy annoyed.

"I could not sleep because I made worries about you, why I'm here came to see if everything was okay" explains Natsu.

"awh Natsu , that's sweet but I had no problems and if I had I would have phoned you, but how did I come to my bed?" asks Lucy blushing.

"oh when I came, I saw you on the couch and I saw your face that you were not so comfortable lying so I put you to bed" explains Natsu out.

"Lucy you'll need to get changed, I have a surprise for you" says Natsu and he gets out of bed.

"why should I change?" Lucy asks curiously.

"because it is not here but in my home and I want to know that you look good" Natsu said.

Lucy sighs "okay then, but I need some help" she says.

**A few minutes later**

"Okay Lucy are you ready to go?" asks Natsu.

"Yes I'm ready let's go!" said Lucy.

Natsu chuckled "Okay then, let's go" said Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy go outside and go to the house of the Dragneels.

"but get ready for what you are about to experience" Natsu said before they go into the house.

"Okay bring it on" Lucy says.

Natsu opens the door "SURPRISE!"

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**I know I`m a little late but I didn`t had time to update it on Christmas.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I didn`t get any reviews.**_

_**Thanks for the favorite en follows.**_

_**I`ll update the next chapter as soon as I can. **_


	16. Author note

**Author`s note**

**hey everyone sorry you thought that this is a new chapter of the story but I have to disappoint you.**

**I am currently very busy with school and I do not really know what I want to put in the next chapter, I can do the next chapter about the surprise party for Lucy.**

**if you guys have any idea what I can put in my story let me know and then I'll think about it.**

**I began on my new story and it will come out soon.**

**It calls I Will Save You.**

**Bye everyone**


End file.
